Werid Insane Adventures Of Dot Hack
by Eternal Future
Summary: Odd title, I know. Read if you want, I'm not going to force you too but I'd be greatful if you atleast looked at it ^_^;;. Beware for it is full of oddness, randomness, and such like that.
1. Beware the talking chlorophyll

This is what happens when you stay up at night and are bored suddenly at 2:27 AM.. well, for me X_X. Here is my random .Hack// ficcie ..yay ^_^.  
  
Our hero Kite and friends are going on a random dungeon adventure, when suddenly Elk starts a conversation.  
  
Elk:U-uhm K-Kite..  
  
Kite:..Yeees?  
  
Elk:I found this interesting item a-and I was wondering if we could search for it..  
  
Kite:Hehehe..maybe a rare item that sells lots of GP?...Or maybe a really strong weapon..or maybe-  
  
Elk:Kite? Are you ok?  
  
Kite:Oh? OH! Um yes I'm fine just fine and..peachy ^_^  
  
Mistral:Peaches!  
  
Kite: Peach cobbler is good =D  
  
Mistral:*nods*  
  
Elk:Um..guuys..I thought we were gonna search for that item?  
  
Kite:=) RARE ITEMS!  
  
Elk:0_o Your expression is scaring me Kite..  
  
Kite:Eer..let's get going.  
  
Mistral:Yay!!!! ^_^*happy for no reason at all*  
  
And so..they went off.. And yes, if you haven't noticed, nothing really has happened yet..0_o;;; Possibly soon something might actually happen that actually matters? In the mean time, let's see how our favorite wavemaster in the .Hack//SIGN part of The World is doing.  
  
Tsukasa:Why me...  
  
Bear:Why me..  
  
*ding-dong noise that signals that an email has been sent is made*  
  
Mimiru:..Why me.  
  
Tsukasa:You know.._ You guys can use your own lines too..  
  
And suddenly..a rumbling sound is heard. What could it be?  
  
Bear:Um..what is that..  
  
And suddenly(again)..golden rings appear before the trio...  
Sora:*glares at Mimiru*You could atleast _reply_ to my email..  
  
Mimiru:.......  
  
Tsukasa:I hear that sound..  
  
Mimiru:Wha?  
  
Tsukasa:..The one Bear mentioned earlier..  
  
Mimiru:I hear it too..  
  
Bear:It's starting to get closer..  
  
Tsukasa:Oh my..0_0 PUCHIGUSO STAMPEDE!!!!!!! RUN!!!!  
  
Mimiru and Bear:Eep!  
  
Sora: ;_; What about me?  
  
All three:What about you?  
  
Sora:..I feel so unloved ;_;. Soon though..sooon..I WILL GET MY REVENGE! I AM NOT JUST AN ORDINARY 4TH GRADER! HAHAHAHA!  
  
Bear:Um...wha?  
  
Mimiru:*twitchy*  
  
Tsukasa:..Um..Are you gonna just stand there and get trampled?  
  
Sora: ;_; What's it to you?  
  
Tsukasa:...  
  
Sora:Too bad for you, I'm smart enough to have a Sprite Ocarina! Haha! =P SUCKERS!*uses Sprite Ocarina and vanishes*  
  
Tsukasa:...Poo.  
  
Mimiru:Um..does anyone have a Sprite Ocarina?  
  
Bear:Nope.  
  
Tsukasa:Ran out.  
  
Mimiru:Oh this is just greaaaat -_-..  
  
Bear:Err..we could always run..*points at Puchigusos that are getting closer*  
  
Tsukasa:Crap.*starts to run*  
  
Mimiru and Bear:*start to run too*  
  
Puchigusos:FEEEEED UUUUS!! WE ONLY WANT TO BE FED!  
  
Somehow, this message has been mistaken to Tsukasa, Mimiru, and Bear as the opposite of what they were really saying, which is 'DIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!! YOU WILL BE FED UPON!!!!!'  
  
Tsukasa:I'm too young to die!  
  
Mimiru:Um..how old are you anyways?  
  
Tsukasa:I dunno..I can't remember a lot that happened before I came to this game...  
  
Mimiru:Oh.  
  
Bear:I'd suggest you stop chatting unless you want to die and RUN!  
  
One of the Puchigusos:*looks at red sphere thingy 'attatched' to Tsukasa's staff**in chipmunky voice*Hey, that looks shiiiiinyyyyy..  
  
Another one of the Puchigusos:Eeeew! I wonder if it's edible and is as tasty as it is shiny!  
  
All of the Puchigusos:*jump toward the ball, but because there are so many, end up falling on Tsukasa*  
  
Tsukasa:*falls down*Ow.-thud-  
  
Puchigusos:The shiny ball thingy will be ours!*all sniff and poke with their noses at the shiny ball thingy*  
  
Mimiru:*twitch*Shiny..ball thingy?..*twitch*  
  
One of the Puchigusos:Um..ya..we decided it was probably as tasty as it is shiny so we tried to get it ^.^.  
  
Mimiru:So all this time you've been chasing after it?!  
  
One of the Puchigusos:Not really..we were just chasing you from the beginning because we were extremely hungry.  
  
Bear:..That gives you no right to want to fed upon us..  
  
All of the Puchigusos:We never said we wanted to eat you either!!! We saaaid..'FEEEEED UUUUS!! WE ONLY WANT TO BE FED!'...  
  
Mimiru and Bear:*fall back Anime style*  
  
Tsukasa:It'd help if you got off me...  
  
Puchigusos:How would it help?  
  
Tsukasa:Well it wouldn't help..but IT'D BE NICE!!!!!  
  
Puchigusos:OOH!! Sorry.*jump off*  
  
After the confusion, a portal comes out of nowhere..What could it lead to? Find out...in the next few minutes, because I'm nice n_n.  
  
-----------------   
Kite:Well, we're probably getting close to the stat-  
  
Piros:*suddenly pops out of nowhere*HARK! HE OF FAIR EYES! I DID NOT EXPECT TO SEE YOU HERE!!!!!*armor makes clickity-clank nosies while walking toward Kite and gang*  
  
*clickity-clank, clickity-clank, clickity-clank* Ok I'm done now n_n.  
  
Kite:Err..we were just going on a dungeon adventure to-  
  
Elk:Find the ultra-awesome cool spiffy nifty ITEM!!!!  
  
Kite:Well..eheheh..Elk was just talking about the _normal_ items you get when you're at the statue a-  
  
Piros:Item? Oh! Is it rare?  
  
Kite:¬_¬ Er..Elk here is just a bit too hyper..he was just over-exaggerating...just..ignore h-  
  
Piros:LETME SEE LETME SEEE!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE! CAN I GO WITH YOU?!?!  
  
Kite:......  
  
Elk:Sure ^_^.  
  
Kite:Aaargh...that item..was supposed to be mine ;_;..aall miiiine*cackle cackle*...hehehe...=D I know..I'll steal it when they aren't looking!*cackles to self*  
  
Elk:So let's get going =D.  
  
Mistral:Yay! =D  
  
Kite:I've never seen Elk use happy faces and such....nor was he ever interested in rare items..what could make this item he heard about suddenly change his mind? Oh well..doesn't matter..I'm gonna get it in the end anyways!*DUN DUN DUUUN!!!!!!!* =D*cackles*  
  
After a few fights..our heroes make it to the statue!  
  
Kite:Yeeees!!!! RARE ITEMS HERE I COME!!*shoves everyone out of his way*Stupid..stupid..ah yes..this should be the one ^_^..no..0_0..they're all..a bunch of stupid normal items!  
  
Piros:Oh darn.  
  
Kite:...Elk..*twitch*  
  
Mistral:Um..what's that portal up ahead?  
  
Elk:Portal?  
  
Kite:Maybe that portal will lead to RARE ITEMS!!!! AND OTHER STUFF THAT'S USEFUL!!  
  
Piros:YEEEEEEEES!!!!!!  
  
And so..the two 'rare item-holics' jumped through the portal.  
  
Elk and Mistral:*shrug and jump through too*  
  
Little did they know..they were going to have an uncomfortable landing.  
  
-THUD-  
  
Kite:*rubs his head*Ow..this sucks..I was the first one to come here..and the first to fall -_-  
  
Piros:Luckly for me, I didn't get hurt because I have super metallic ARMOOOR!!!! ^_^  
  
Kite:...Er..good for you..  
  
Tsukasa:*watches portal he, Mimiru, and Bear saw disapear* Um..who are you peoples?  
  
Kite:WHERE'S THE RARE ITEMS?!?! GI'MEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Elk:*looks around at the ground*Could it be here?  
  
Kite:*pushes Elk out of the way*WHERE?! WHEEEEEEERRRRRRRE?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Elk:There it is!*pokes at puddle of green fluid*Th-th-the Aromatic CHLOROPHYLL! There IS some left!  
  
Kite:*twitches*Yooooou....you lied to meee....  
  
Elk:Um..no I didn't..it's still an item..  
  
Kite:It's not an item..IT'S CRAP! JUNK!  
  
Aromatic Chlorophyll:I heard that!  
  
Elk:It can talk!..^_^  
  
Kite:Wha?  
  
Aromatic Chlorophyll:You shall die!*magically jumps at Kite and covers his face*  
  
Kite:AH! SUFFOCATION! Can't..breathe..*says this under muffled voice*HELP ME!!  
  
Tsukasa:Err..  
  
Puchigusos:Feed us!  
  
Mistral:Kawaii ^_^!  
  
Puchiguso:No..not kawaii...feed us!  
  
Elk:*pokes at the Aromatic Chlorophyll*It's all greeeen a-and peeeerdy a-and AROMATICY!  
  
Aromatic Chlorophyll:OBEY ME!!!!  
  
All except Kite, who is currently suffocating:Wha 0_o?  
  
Aromatic Chlorophyll:*jumps magically again off of Kite's face and onto the ground back in a puddle*Fools! Do you not know who I am?! I am the Aromatic Chlorophyll, you shall obey I!*dun dun duuuun*  
  
Aromatic Patches of Grass:*in squeaky low voices*Us too!*makes their way toward the Aromatic Chlorophyll by jumping up and down*  
  
Kite:Ahhh..I never knew air felt this good..  
  
All except Kite:0_o  
  
Mistral:Why are the Puchigusos cuter here then the ones I've seen?  
  
Tsukasa:*shrugs*Dunno  
  
It seems like suddenly everything is calmed down..or is it? Not for too long probably, I can tell you that..^_^. Suddenly in feudal Japan, there has been a..magical portal spotted. No one knows why..but this is a random fic, what do you expect ¬_¬.  
  
Yahiko:Look! It's a..portal.  
  
Kaoru:What's that doing here?  
  
Kenshin:I do not know, that I don't.  
  
Kaoru:Is it safe?  
  
Sanosuke:I don't see why we can't check it out.  
  
Ant:*crawls up Sanosuke's leg*  
  
Sanosuke:0_0*looks down at leg*ANT! GET IT OFFA ME!*jumps back one step from suprise and lands on rock then slips off of it and falls through portal*  
  
Kenshin:That was unexpected, that it was ^_^;;.  
  
Kaoru:Shouldn't we go get him?  
  
*portal closes*  
  
Yahiko:_ Too late.  
----------------  
Mimiru:There's another portal forming 0_o;;  
  
Kite:Oh yay..*pretends to care*  
  
Mimiru:_ How caring you are.  
  
Kite:I know :P.  
  
Sanosuke:*comes out of portal before it closes*  
  
Tsukasa:Dude..he reminds me of Krim a lot 0_0. The hair..his vest..  
  
Sanosuke:Um..who are you? I'm not in Japan for sure..that's for sure..  
  
  
Kite:Der, you're in The World -_-.  
  
Piros:Don't mind he of fair eyes, he's just made because he didn't get a rare item ^_^....but I didn't get one either ;_;.  
  
Kite:.......  
  
Tsukasa:His voice is like Krim's too...0_0 HE'S HIS LOST BROTHER!  
  
Sanosuke:..Wha? Who's Krim?  
  
Tsukasa:Someone that plays this game.  
  
Sanosuke:I'm in a game 0_o?  
  
Bear:Yep. A MMORPG.  
  
Sanosuke:What's an MMORPG? X_X  
  
Krim:*walks past them all**waves hand while walking*Hi ^_^.  
  
Sanosuke:..You..sound..like..me..YOU STOLE MY VOICE!  
  
Krim:You stole my appearence!...And my voice!  
  
Both:YOU MUST DIE!*attack each other*  
  
Tsukasa:Should we help them?  
  
Bear:Nah.  
  
Mimiru:Some adult you are_0.  
  
Tsukasa:..A-adults..*remembers his dad and how cruel he was*are...BAD!_ ;_;  
  
Elk:Oh how you make me happy Aromatic Chlorooophyyyyll =D  
  
Aromatic Chlorophyll:You fool! Start helping me plan the plot to take over The World!*dun dun duuun*  
  
Elk:Wha?  
  
Aromatic Chlorophyll:I have to do everything myself..*brainwashes Elk*Now...help me plan a plot to take over The World!*dun dun duuun*  
  
Elk:*voice is mixed with odd robotic voice*Yes, master.  
  
Kite:*looks down at Aromatic Chlorophyll*I'm on to you Chlorophyll..  
  
Aromatic Chlorophyll:Oh..crap..*thinks*Elk! Kill him before he tells all of The World my plans for planning the plot of taking over The World which will be a very smart plan of mine I will plan!  
  
Kite:That's a lot of plans you have..  
  
Elk:I will destroy enemy Kite, fool who is stupid enough to oppose Master Chlorophyll!  
  
Kite:Master Chlorophyll?! When the freaking hell did he tell you to call him that?  
  
Aromatic Chlorophyll:I never did..but..I like it.  
  
Kite:Whatever.  
  
Elk:Die!*uses random spell on Kite*  
  
Kite:Crap!*dodges then gets in fighting stance*  
  
Mistral:*feeding all the Puchigusos*^_^ There. Now we can all be happy =D.*spell hits the Puchigusos*  
  
Puchigusos:O..w...  
  
Mistral:? Puchigusos?..NO!! PUCHIGUSOS!*looks around to find who used the spell**sees Kite in fighting stance and fixing to attack Elk**mistakes Kite as the one who used the spell*REVEEEEENGE!!!!!!!*runs after Kite and hits him on the head repeatitively with staff*  
  
Tsukasa:War around us is coming 0_o;;  
  
Ginkan:*runs into place where everyone's at**sees Tsukasa*YOU!!!!  
  
Tsukasa:???  
  
Ginkan:Tell me now, where is Lady Subaru?! She didn't tell me where she went! She suddenly disapeared!  
  
Mimiru:Err...she probably just got disconnected or something...  
  
Ginkan:I knew that...*uses Sprite Ocarina and leaves*  
  
Tsukasa:X_X. I'm always blamed for everything ;_;.  
  
Master Chlorophyll:I will rule The World!  
  
Kite:*head is still getting hit*Ow ow ow ow ow _. I'm-ow-sorry-ow- _!!!!!  
  
Master Chlorophyll:MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Tsukasa:0_0 I will never look at chlorophyll the same again..  
  
Aromatic Patches of Grass:Fear us! Fear us!*jump up and down like crazy*  
  
Mimiru:*accidently steps on the Aromatic Grass*Eer..opps.  
  
Aromatic Patches of Grass:Now you must pay for that!*start to chew on her socks*  
  
Mimiru:TERMITES! AHH!!*runs around like crazy*  
  
Tsukasa:Eeee.  
  
What will happen to Mimiru? Will Krim and Sanosuke kill each other 0_o;;? What is Sora planning to do to...people? Will the Aromatic-*cough* I mean, Master Chlorophyll take over The World? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Mon-I mean, next chapter ^_^;;.  
  
Notes:  
1)Reviews with insults/flames will be ignored =).  
2)I hope you've enjoyed the fic so far, I'll try to make the next chapter as soon as possible ^_^.  
  
  



	2. Barbie dolls and evil mommys 0o

You read, you've reviewed, you waited, and now..*drum roll*it's here! Chapter 2 of this freaky and insane fic ^_^ enjoy once more, I like having readers who are thinking this fic is funny. But first, I shall answer reviews before the fanfic starts!  
  
Rabid Pink Bunny-I feel honored ^_^ thanks =). I really don't read crossovers either, unless I know the characters from the anime that're featured in the fic. I wasn't really planning to have many crossovers, if any, nor was I planning to keep them in very long, so don't worry about the crossover problem.  
  
Foxriderx-I think they have the same voice. It says at that Lex Lang does his voice, and Lex Lang also does the voice of Krim.  
  
To Everyone-^_^ Thank you for reading, reviewing, and enjoying my fic. I'm glad you thought it was atleast somewhat humorous :P.  
  
One more note before I start, then I promise, I'll start _. This may seem pointless, but if it seems like I'm 'insulting' a character, do not get mad, for I'm not :P. I'll make even the characters I like like that possibly.  
  
I'm done now, so now you can read on. Watch your step, and don't step on the Puchigusos. They have feelings too you know.  
  
----------------  
Elk:Must..obey the..chlorophyll..yes...must..obey...  
  
Tsukasa:*pokes Elk*Dude..what's with him..  
  
Chlorophyll:SILENCE!*jumps at Tsukasa*  
  
Tsukasa:NOOO!!!!!!!!!*runs away**trips**gets up and tries to run away*  
  
Mimiru:*still running around like crazy*  
  
Mistral:Let me help!*uses random fire spell on the grass attacking Mimiru's socks*  
  
Mimiru:AH! NO!*feet are burning like hell**falls into pond thing the raindrop dude comes out of*I feel much better now..*  
  
Raindrop thing:HEY! This is MY POND! No one but me is allowed!  
  
Mimiru:Oh yeah?!?!?!?!  
  
Raindrop thing:YEAH!*makes it magically rain and thunder*  
  
Mimiru:*watches a bolt of thunder strike down towards her*Oh..crap..*runs away from it but it still follows her*  
  
Kite:Sucks for her!  


Mistral:You're mean!*hits Kite on the head again with staff*  
  
Kite:Damn wavemaster staffs..  
  
Somewhere where..the .Hack//DUSK characters aaaaaaarre..  
  
Shugo:*in girly voice*Like, Ken! Like, go out with me!*waves around barbie doll*  
  
Rena:*pushes Shugo's..barbie doll away*Like, no! Go out with me!*waves around another barbie doll*  
  
Mireiyu:*pushes Shugo and Rena away*Like NO! Marry MEEEE!!!!! I'm BARBIE! Why do you think they call them BARBIE DOLLS?!  
  
Ginkan:*watching them**thinking*Are they on crack?  
  
Rena:Yeah! Like, high like the sky!  
  
Ginkan:You can read my mind?! AHH!!!! THEY'RE PSYCHICS! AHHH!!! IT'S THE END OF THE WOR-  
  
Shugo:No. We can just magicly see what you say ^_^  
  
Ginkan:Oh..  
  
Mireiyu:DO YOU WANT TO PLAY BARBIE WITH US?!?!  
  
Ginkan:0_0 Hell no!  
  
All three:HE HATES BARBIE! KILL HIM!*all of them attack Ginkan*  
  
Ginkan:AHHH!*runs away*  
  
All three:YAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!*yell out war cry thing**chase Ginkan away*  
  
Ouka:YES! I'M FREE! I'M FINALLY FREEE!!!!!*throws ken doll behind her back and it flies through the air*  
  
*Brady Bunch music*Here's a story, about a disembodied voice, it lived in a place with a voiceless cat and a floating girl, after the voice went, too far and hurt Tsukasa, it then began to ROT IN HELL!..um..maybe that has nothing to do with the story but..I just wanted to say that XD.  
  
Aura:*floating above bed like always*Mommy..  
  
Morganna/Voice thingy:Yes?  
  
Aura:Why are you always mean to Tsukasa-Sama?  
  
Morganna/Voice thingy:That evil child..he tried to take you away from me..HE TRIED TO LEAVE ME!  
  
Aura:Mommy, you never answered my question  
  
Morganna/Voice thingy:SILENCE!  
  
Aura:WHAAA!!!!!  
  
Harold:*suddenly appears as an illusion*Morganna! You are being mean to our daughter! If you do not stop what you are doing, you will go straight down under to HELL! *dun dun DUUUUN*  
  
Morganna:Oooooooooh I'm so scaaaaaared *laughs*  
  
Aura:TEDDY!*clings onto the floating teddy*  
  
Macha:*raises eyebrow at Aura*  
  
Aura:KITTY!*jumps at Macha and hugs it*  
  
Macha:*lands onto ground on back*-.-.....  
  
Aura:Let's be a family again!  
  
Harold:*cries*I wish I could..*disapears*  
  
Morganna:MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aura:No! You're evil, mommy!  
  
Morganna:I know. MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Back to..Tsukasa and everyone else  
  
BT:TRALALALALAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Life is full of happiness and flowers! =D  
  
Mimiru:What the hell?  
  
Tsukasa:*cries*  
  
Mimiru:.......  
  
Sora:*appears*I HAVE..FOUND OUT WHAT I WILL DO TO YOU ALL NOW! I will wait until you all are gone crazy, then Helba can hack into your accounts, THEEEEN...uh...other stuff can happen!  
  
Tsukasa:Gee, that was smart, telling us your plan..  
  
Sora:SILENCE FOOL!  


Chlorophyll:YOU TOOK MY WORD..er..WORDS!  
  
Helba:*appears*  
  
Mimiru:0_o;;; She looks..creepy.  
  
Helba:It's not my fault I'm like this ;_; blame the creators for making me look like this.  
  
Creators of all that is .Hack//:It had to be someone.*shrug*  
  
Helba:I hate you all! ESPECIALLY YOU!*points at Sora*  
  
Sora:Meee????  
  
Helba:YOU GET ALL THE ATTENTION!*points at fangirls*  
  
Sora:....You're going to still help me right..I mean..uh..it's not like I'm special..  
  
Helba:No!*hacks Sora's account**makes his name say "I_am_stupid_and_my_account_will_soon_get_deleted"*  
  
Sora:No! Not fair! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!  
  
Helba:Yes I can.  
  
*magical portal tears through sky*  
  
???:MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!  
  
*Aura and Macha fall out*  
  
Tsukasa:I didn't know Aura and Macha could talk..Unless..NO!  
  
???:Yes! You're going to die for taking Aura away from me! WE'D BE A FAMILY AND TOGETHER IF YOU WOULDN'T OF DECIDED TO TRY TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!!!!!(Caps is fun, isn't it?)  
  
Tsukasa:;_;..Everything's all my fault isn't i-wait..no..STOP HURTING AURA!!!!  
  
Morganna:Never!  
  
Tsukasa:I hope you..rot in HELL!!!  
  
Morganna:NOO!!!!!*hole tears through ground**hole is revealed to as HELL! Dun dun duuunnnn!!!!*  
  
Bear:Is she gone?  
  
BT:Life is full of nice peoples! =D  
  
Krim:You're scaring me..*magical white stuff is thrown from sky onto him*Butterflies!  
  
Bear:They're acting..unnormal.  
  
Elk:You are all inferior. To the. Aromatic Sugar.  
  
Bear:*sniffs*That stuff thrown on Krim did smell...aromaticy...  
  
Mimiru:Y-Pink is pretty!  
  
Bear:AAH!!! NO! NOT THE EVIL COLOR OF DOOM!  
  
Chlorophyll:How dare you! Pink is my favorite color! I'd be pink if I had a choice..*sniffles*  
  
Mimiru:Bear does not think pink is pretty? B-but..pink is awesome!  
  
I_am_stupid_and_my_account_will_soon_get_deleted:HEY! Did you forget about me?!  
  
Bear:PINK IS EVIL!  
  
I_am_stupid_and_my_account_will_soon_get_deleted:..HELLO?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?! My name is still hacked you know!  
  
Tsukasa:*running around with Aura laughing*=D Life is so full of happiness now!  
  
I_am_stupid_and_my_account_will_soon_get_deleted:Help me ;_;...  
  
Subaru:Ummm..what-ever!  
  
I_am_stupid_and_my_account_will_soon_get_deleted:¬_¬...  
  
Subaru:Like, you are soooo like lame!  
  
Shugo:Like, ya!  
  
Rena:Like, what he said.  
  
Mireiyu:Like, what she said.  
  
Ginkan:Don't fill her mind with your nonsense talking!*sees that they're talking the same way with the 'likes' and such*AHH!  
  
Shugo:AHH!  
  
Rena:AHH!  
  
Mireiyu:AHH!  
  
Ginkan:...  
  
Chlorophyll:Mwahahaha!! Feel the wrath of the Aromatic Sugar!*throws it around onto peoples*  
  
Shugo:Sugar!  
  
Rena:Hyperness!  
  
Mireiyu:Yay!  
  
All three:*run around every which way*  
  
Helba:Time to leave. As for Sora..HE'S GOING TO GET A VIRUS SENT TO HIM!*insane mad laughter*  
  
Sora(in real life):EEEEEEEEE!!!!! NO!*virus is suddenly destroyed*  
  
Helba:What?!  
  
Tsukasa:Mwahahaha!  
  
Sora(_0 I getting tired of typing extremely long name):Yay!  
  
Tsukasa:Noooow...I have the power!  
  
Everyone:We know we know -_-  
  
Tsukasa:No! I have this power! See..I wish um..that..um..Elk was normal again!  
  
Elk:Yay!*hugs aromatic grass*  
  
Aromatic Grass:*in chipmunky voice still*We love you too =D  
  
Tsukasa:Now I wish Helba would disapear and that the chlorophyll would die!  
  
Helba:NO!*disapears*  
  
Chlorophyll:*still alive*Mwahahaha!  
  
Tsukasa:Um..I wish a black hole would appear infront of me and suck only the chlorophyll in!  
  
Black hole:*appears infront of Tsukasa and sucks the chlorophyll in and disapears*  
  
Chlorophyll:NOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hotaru:Why? Why can't we all live in peace :(  
  
BT:Let's go catch a butterfly!  
  
Krim:Ok!*both go chase a butterfly*  
  
Mimiru:YOU WILL DIE FOR HATING PINK BEAR!  
-------------------  
  
Yep. I stopping here. What will happen to Bear? Will Tsukasa keep his almighty wishing powers forever? And will Helba come back another time for revenge? Find out on the conclusion next time ^_^. See ya laters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The freaky conclusion!

Last chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacation and..stuffs. Well, to let you know, no one was hurt from this fic ^_^*hears Kite yelling PAIN in the background*Ok..um..maybe just a little X_X;;. Read and review, if you aren't too lazy XD;;. Oh yeah, thanks Chippu-Kun for reviewing. And everyone else for reading and reviewing the story. By the request of GuseBat, he/she has been put into the fic for atleast one line.  
  
Tsukasa:Crim and BT are scaring me..  
  
Bear:HAHAHA! FEAR THE ALMIGHTY BLUE!  
  
Mimiru:NEVER!*runs around with a solid pink banner*

  
Bear:AHH!!! MY EYES!  
  
Subaru:Like, ahhh! Like, turquoise is better!  
  
Bear:Blue!  
  
Mimiru:Pink!  
  
Subaru:Turquoise!  
  
Tsukasa:I..um..like..  
  
All 3:Stay out of this!  
  
Tsukasa:-.-;;  
  
Elk:Mwahahahaha! Aromatic Sugar will soon make you all..look stupid!  
  
BT:Eeew..look at the blankiee..*looks down at 'blankie' she saw on the ground*  
  
Green dinosaur:HEY! That's myyyy blanket!*punches BT and steals blanket*  
  
Purple dinosaur(I think you know what this means..):I love you, you love me, we're a happy family!  
  
Mimiru:SHUT UP!*throws a pink sphere that appeared out of nowhere at Barney*  
  
Barney:Let's love each other!*hugs Bear, Mimiru, Subaru, Tsukasa, and BT*  
  
All of them:Pain..  
  
Elk:Muahahaha!  
  
Kite:You! You aren't Elk! You are some stupid villian using some stupid aromatic crap on us!  
  
Tsukasa:I..um..wish..that..*trying to breathe*that...  
  
Elk:No more wishing powers for you!*magically throws away Tsukasa's wishing powers*  
  
Aura:*runs around*KITTY!  
  
Macha:-.-;;*trying to run away from Aura*  
  
Ginkan:Uh..Elk..or..whatever your name is..I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the moniter.  
  
Elk:..?!  
  
Ginkan:STEP AWAY FROM THE MONITOR!  
  
Elk:No!*throws aromatic sugar at Ginkan*  
  
Ginkan:Violence is evil!*throws away his sword*  
  
Mimiru:Pink is still better..  
  
Bear and Subaru:NO IT ISN'T!  
  
Crim:RED IS BETTER! Anyways..I..uh..  
  
Mimiru:*twitch*Aren't you going to save us or something?  
  
Crim:No.  
  
Everyone besides Crim and Ginkan:*twitch*  
  
Elk:Now you must DIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!!*points staff at them*  
  
Barney:You shouldn't be trying to hurt people! Let's give him a HUG!  
  
Elk:No! NOOO!!!!  
  
Barney and Baby Bop:*give him a hug*  
  
Elk:X_X*evil side which was caused by chlorophyll which magically was sucked into him disapears**gasps for air*NEED..AIR..  
  
Balmung:I learned 1337! 1'/\/\ $0 (00|!  
  
Orca:||(| @$$!  
  
Elk:;_; Where'd the Chlorophyll go?  
  
Tsukasa:It went bye bye X_X  
  
Barney:LET'S HUG EACH OTHER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mimiru:0_0 No! I can't hug someone who hates pink! AHHHH! LIKE, AHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Subaru:WHAT-EVER!  
  
Bear:*is already gone*  
  
Mimiru:*looks at Barney*Purple freak!*runs away*  
  
Subaru:PURPLE IS MY SECOND FAVORITE COLOR, LIKE, YOU ARE SO LIKE $7|_|p||)  
  
Balmung:1337 wannabe!  
  
Subaru:Like, I am not!  
  
Barney:*hugs Orca and Balmung*Gimme a hug!  
  
Subaru:Haha!*runs away too*  
  
Orca and Balmung:NOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Elk:*somehow got away too*  
  
Tsukasa:Free! I'M FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!*dances around*  
  
Mimiru:PINK!  
  
Subaru:TURQUOISE!  
  
Bear:BLUE!  
  
Tsukasa:X_X  
  
Kite:-_-  
  
Shugo:Like, oh my freaking god you look like me!  
  
Rena:And she looks like me!*points at BlackRose*  
  
Mireiyu:And she looks like me!*points at Mistral*  
  
Kite:0_o;;  
  
Mireiyu:My wardrobe thingy is rare after all! YAYS!  
  
BlackRose:And I barely even am in the fic..woe is me..  
  
Mimiru:Well..that was..um..fun..  
  
BT:Like, whatever!  
  
Subaru:Like, you're so stupid!  
  
BT:No, you are!*both start arguing with each other*  
  
Random Puchiguso:Puchi puchi!  
  
Everyone:AWWWWWWWW ^.^  
  
Random Puchiguso:ROAR!  
  
Everyone:Eep!  
  
A-20:*rides along on a pony*  
  
Mimiru:PINK PONY!!!!!  
  
Everyone else:X_X*fall back anime style*  
  
RP(Random Puchiguso):*stares at the pony**Grrrrs at it*  
  
Pony:*gets scared*NEEEEHHHH!!!!!!*bucks A-20 off of her**runs away*  
  
A-20:NOO!!!!*stares at the Puchiguso**hisses*  
  
Mimiru:0_o;;  
  
Puchiguso:*hisses back at A-20*  
  
Bear:I'm going to paint the world BLUE!*starts to paint a tree blue*  
  
Subaru:No!*starts painting the Puchiguso turquoise*TURQUOISE IS BETTER!  
  
Mimiru:PIIIIIINKKKKK!!!!!!!*dumps pink paint from bucket everywhere while running around*  
  
BT:0_0*is covered in pink*EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!*runs into a tree*  
  
Sora:*falls out head first*_ I was sitting there...*gets pink paint thrown onto self*HEY!*throws green paint balls at Mimiru*  
  
Mimiru:AH!*gets hit in the face*Ow..  
  
Sora:MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!*goes crazy and shoots them randomly everywhere with paintball gun*  
  
Tsukasa:*jumps in the air**dodges one in SLOW MOTION! Spiffy*  
  
BT:Nifty!  
  
A-20:I want my pony back!  
  
Crim:*riding around on Puchiguso with sunglasses he had in episode 5*W00T!  
  
Sora:Duuude..  
  
GuseBat:Do the Kirby! ('.')  
  
Kite:I don't want to!  
  
Kirby:*appears out of nowhere**sucks Kite up*  
  
Kite:*from inside of Kirby*God it's crammed in here..  
  
Kirby:*swallows Kite**gains spiffy suit like his and invisible bracelet*  
  
Kite:*reapears after re-logging in back into The World*This is your fault!*points at GuseBat**threatens to attack him/her*  
  
EF:*magically appears*You aren't allowed to attack the reviewers. So neh.*surrounds GuseBat with magical invisible barrier*  
  
Rabid Monkeys:*suddenly appear**start attacking everyone*  
  
Crim:AHH!*has monkey on head messing up spiky hair**can't see cause it's covering his eyes**starts running around in circles*  
  
Sora:*laughing really hard**falls on ground and starts rolling around*  
  
Crim:¬_¬..*knocks monkeys out of hair with spear**knocks Sora over the head with spear*  
  
Sora:OW! Hey!*2 monkeys are on arms*Get off! Scram!*shakes arms around but they're still on them*  
  
Everyone:*trying to run away from the rabid monkeys*AHHH!!!!!  
  
End Notes:Hope you liked the fanfic. Not really as humorous as some, but oh well. I have some other ideas for some other humor fics right now, check them out whenever you get the chance when they're out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
